WWF WrestleMania 2000 (video game)
WWF WrestleMania 2000 is a professional wrestling video game released in 1999 on the Nintendo 64 (N64) console. It was based on the World Wrestling Federation's annual pay-per-view, WrestleMania. The game was released at the height of the WWF's Attitude Era, and marked the start of THQ's relationship with the WWF. The game was succeeded by WWF No Mercy in 2000. Its Japanese counterpart was Virtual Pro Wrestling 2: Ōdō Keishō. Gameplay WrestleMania 2000 used the engine previously seen in WCW/nWo Revenge. More than 50 WWF wrestlers were included in the game, and, with the exception of existing superstars' move sets, all of them could be edited to the player's liking. Using the same system, the Create-a-Wrestler mode was extensive. The player was able to create a highly detailed wrestler, and there was an extensive library of wrestling moves. Usual WWF modes such as Royal Rumble and King of the Ring modes were included, along with a pay-per-view mode, enabling the player to either recreate or create unique PPVs with TV-style features. Players could also create up to ten belts and then put them on the line. The story mode placed the player on the long road to WWF glory. Starting out as a rookie, the player would gradually work his way up the ladder and earn opportunities to gain various WWF titles, win various tournaments, be challenged by various wrestlers and ultimately main-event at WrestleMania 2000. Although the story mode was long and extensive in the amount of matches it pitted the player in, there were no branching story lines and if the player lost a match it was recorded as a loss in their win-loss record. In fact, wrestlers were expected to defend each title in Pay-Per-View events. For example, if you held the European Championship, Intercontinental Championship, WWF Tag Team Title, and the WWF Title, the player would have to fight four fights in one pay-per-view, something that would be unrealistic in real-life. There were often feuds at different parts in the storyline, occasionally with one wrestler calling out another wrestler in the middle of the ring. Also, feuding wrestlers would often interrupt matches, helping the opponent. However, the season continues whether or not you win or lose your matches. If the player progresses through a winning season with a created wrestler and then starts a new season as a new created wrestler, the first character will still be used in season mode. Features The game features several arenas that WWF held events at in 1998 and 1999. There are also arenas based on each WWF television show, such as the "Sunday Night Heat", "Raw is War", and "Wrestlemania" stages. This was the first WWF game to allow players to edit their favorite superstars, i.e. putting the Big Boss Man in Ken Shamrock's trunks, and also being able to create alternate attires for each wrestler as each character in the game had four templates that could be individually edited and switched between using the left and right 'C' buttons. If the player made changes that they didn't like, there was a default button that put the original costume in the slot they were using. It was the first THQ produced Nintendo 64 title to make use of a "Create A Wrestler" option. In addition to the numerous default and secret characters, several other realistic likenesses and movesets in the create-a-wrestler mode made it possible to add even more characters. Some examples include The Road Warriors, Taka Michinoku, and Davey Boy Smith. Also, some taunts and move sets were carried over from WCW/NWO Revenge, allowing the player to create and include WCW wrestlers such as Goldberg, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Diamond Dallas Page, and Macho Man Randy Savage. The drawback to the create-a-wrestler mode was the fact that there were limited slots available due to memory space, but players could edit the individual templates in the character models to include four different characters with separate appearances which allowed a great deal of flexibility. However, wrestler in the same template were forced to have the same moves. Additionally, by making two Superstars' entrance music the same, if they were a real-life tag team they would be introduced as such - for instance matching the Road Dogg and Mr. Ass's theme tunes would lead to them being introduced together as The New Age Outlaws before a tag team match. Also, some features were implemented in the game that weren't seen in WCW/nWo Revenge, such as a Cage Match feature and a First Blood mode. Reversals and counter moves were also made much more common place. Signature taunts In Wrestlemania, many players were given their signature taunts, such as Stone Cold Steve Austin flipping off an opponent, or Mr. Ass mooning another wrestler. Also, by pressing in a different direction on the joy stick, a different taunt was performed. Rotating the joy stick counter clock wise resulted in the player stealing his opponent's taunt. Roster *Stone Cold Steve Austin *The Rock *Mankind *Triple H *The Undertaker *Kane *Big Show *X-Pac *Road Dogg *Billy Gunn *Ken Shamrock *Chris Jericho *Vince McMahon *Shane McMahon *Big Bossman *Test *Godfather *Val Venis *D'Lo Brown *Mark Henry *Jeff Jarrett *Farooq *Bradshaw *Edge *Christian *Gangrel *Matt Hardy *Jeff Hardy *Al Snow *Hardcore Holly *Droz *Prince Albert *Steve Blackman *Chaz *Thrasher *Mideon *Viscera *Meat *The Blue Meanie *Brian Christopher *Scott Taylor *Chyna *Tori *Debra *Ivory *Jacqueline *Terri Runnels *Pat Patterson *Gerald Brisco *Michael Hayes Hidden characters *Shawn Michaels *Cactus Jack *Dude Love *Jim Ross *Jerry Lawler *Paul Bearer *Stephanie McMahon *Dummy *Hos Commercial In a commercial for the game, The Rock becomes furious of how the game includes his name, likeness, and move-set (In real-life, THQ would never include the roster without paying the wrestlers for the use of anything related to them). At the end of the ad, he threatens Santa Claus to shove copies of the game up his "candy-ass." Trivia * Some copies of Wrestlemania 2000 shipped with a special card containing 4 holograms of the in game action, such as a wrestlers entrance or finishing move. Category:Video games Category:Wrestling video games Category:World Wrestling Entertainment video games